Allison Applebee
Allison Applebee is a freshman currently attending Twin Branches High School. Introduced in the Surviving High School reboot Troublemakers, Allison became a new central character to the series and replacement for Zoe and is the younger sibling of graduatee Amanda Applebee. Her most notable storyline so far has been her association with the Troublemakers, her crush on Cameron, and her possible crush on Spencer. Storylines Troublemakers: Season 1 Her first appearance starts with Amanda pulling up at Twin Branches. She and Allison discuss her future plans for school and Allison decides she wants a different name (given by the player). While walking through the school, she bumps into Cameron Clark, who she develops a crush on. They delve into conversation about Cameron's mismatched socks until another student, Candace, walks by and drags him away. Meanwhile, walking through the corridor, she is stopped by Cameron's girlfriend, Veronica. She taunts Allison about Amanda and Allison, feeling insulted and protective over her sister, flips Veronica only to be caught by . Ms. Lee threatens to suspend her hower decides to place Allison in the Troublemakers program along with Paige, who has turned goth following the split from her boyfriend, Owen, Spencer, Erik, and Kimi. The group is assigned cleanup duty around the cafeteria and while Allison continues to pick up trash, Veronica and her friend Candace/Wendy arrives. Veronica threatens Allison, saying that things will only be worse between them if she doesn't admit she started the fight into Veronica's recording device. However, Allison stands up for herself and everyone else by refusing to do so, realizing Veronica wasn't hurt. The two friends leave soon after leaving the rest of the community service team thinking highly of Allison and what she just did. The following day, Allison is optimistic about the days events, promising herself that she will have made a friend out of everyone in her community service group by the end of the day. Her thoughts are disrupted by Cameron who eases her into playful banter and teasing before they are broken apart by Veronica. She, Owen, Kimi, Paige, Erik, and Spencer are assigned to look after animals at the Centerscore Animal Shelter. While washing the dogs with Owen and Eric, she learns of Owen's troubled past where he had surrounded himself with a bad group of friends called The 12th Street Kids who had a negative influence over him. Owen tells her how he would play pranks with them and spray graffiti all over town until he had an incident during a football game and moved for a new start. Allison and Owen bond over this as Allison offers him words of encouragement and also makes a friend out of Paige after she and Owen team up to catch her poodle after it escapes off the leash. Allison is walking home after a long day when she encounters Cameron and volunteers to help him with his biology class after hearing about his struggle in it. After Cameron leaves to take Veronica on a date to the coffee shop, it can be inferred that her crush is mutual. Promising herself herself that she will have made a friend out of everyone in her community service group by the end of the day. Her thoughts are disrupted by Cameron who eases her into playful banter and teasing before they are broken apart by Veronica. She, Owen, Kimi, Paige, Erik, and Spencer are assigned to look after animals at the Centerscore Animal Shelter. While washing the dogs with Owen and Eric, she learns of Owen's troubled past where he had surrounded himself with a bad group of friends called The 12th Street Kids who had a negative influence over him. Owen tells her how he would play pranks with them and spray graffiti all over town until he had an incident during a football game and moved for a new start. Allison and Owen bond over this as Allison offers him words of encouragement and also makes a friend out of Paige after she and Owen team up to catch her poodle after it escapes off the leash. Allison is walking home after a long day when she encounters Cameron and volunteers to help him with his biology class after hearing about his struggle in it. After Cameron leaves to take Veronica on a date to the coffee shop, it can be inferred that her crush is mutual. Allison begins to construct the beginnings of a new friendship with Kimi in The Fashionista where the group is assigned a task to run a clothing drive where they must raise five hundred dollars. Discovering that Kimi had been forbidden from creating any new clothes after disobeying the school dress code at a disastorous fashion show, Allison helps encourage her to keep going. She forms a plan of dressing everyone up in her designs to show their support and covers up for Kimi when she gets questioned about making new clothes for the clothes drive. Personality Allison's personality completely differs from that of her sister Amanda's: witty, intelligent, curious, and shy. It is revealed in her premiere episode that she has a problem with holding her tongue and being brutually honest with others. Allison also seems to love school as she arrives early every morning in order to study and stay ahead of the lessons. Being in a heated argument with Cameron's girlfriend Veronica on her first day of school, Allison has also shown that she is not afraid to stand her ground and stick up for herself. There is a side of Allison that is flirty sometimes when it comes around Cameron considering Cameron flirts with her too. Relationships Cameron Clark Introduced in the reboots first episode and Allison's first day of freshman year, she and Cameron have developed a small friendship that his girlfriend Veronica disapproves of. Cameron has a knack of teasing Allison on her love of studying and her studies while it leaves Allison feeling shy and wondering if he is flirting with her. She has a small crush on him and it is unknown whether he has feelings for her or not. The two's relationship is the main reason for her feud with Veronica. Spencer Cooper There is a possibility that Spencer and Alli like each other. In "The Pumpkin Farmer's daughter" he may have hinted that Alli was cute and in "The Float", Spencer risks his life when he run and tackles Alli out of the path of an out of control truck. Later in the hospital after it is revealed that Spencer will not be able to play football for the entire season of his senior year because of a badly broken leg, Spencer says that he would do it again and that he would do anything for her. Alli then kisses Spencer on the cheek when Ms. Lee walks in. Amanda Applebee Born 4 years after Amanda, she has nothing in common with Amanda except her red hair and sibling status. Allison is much more into her studies and is introverted while Amanda loves partying and isn't considered the most intelligent of her group of friends. Amanda gave Allison a ride to school on her first day and the two love each other a lot as seen when Veronica made fun of Amanda and Allison flipped her by the arm. Owen Harris The two met in Troublemakers but she was confided in by Owen in the following episode "Dog Days". Owen relives his story of having a bad reputation in Pinecrest by hanging around the wrong type of people. Owen is the first to call her a friend when they tagteam to help find Paige's poodle after it escapes from its leach. Allison also seems to be aware of lingering feelings between Owen and his ex-girlfriend, Paige. Veronica The two got off to a rough start and share a mutual dislike after Veronica and her friend Candace caught Allison flirting with Cameron in the hallway. They got into a physical confrontation after Veronica insulted Allison's sister and demanded Allison back off of Cameron. Veronica is always around to breakup whatever conversation Cameron and Allison have. Paige Lenx They met during their first meeting doing community service in the cafeteria and Paige has always been annoyed by Allison's optimistic perspective over the events. The two never talked much until Allison helped track down her lost poodle and Paige implied considering her a new friend. Trivia *Gets to school early every morning to study and stay ahead of the lessons being taught in school. *Her new name is given by the player. *Is a new central character of the reboot. *Allison reveals she is a blue belt in Judo. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Single Characters